


Maximum Irritation

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: Rin is sick and asks for Kagome. Whats a demon to do other then get her what she wants. But he isnt happy about it and neither is Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Maximum Irritation

I had just barely appeared in Feudal Japan when I was grabbed around the waist pulled against a hard body and flying out of the well and away from Edo. The wind made my green pleated skirt fly up. 

I was sure had anyone been by the well they would have gotten a good look at my pink strawberry panties. One would think that sudden abduction would freak me out, but I do get kidnapped quite a lot. Screaming and throwing a fit never helped. 

I took a deep breath and looked down at the arm and hand of the demon who held me. Long claws, slender fingers, magenta stripes at the wrist. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes.

_'Please, please, please let this not be him. Anyone but him! Please, I don’t think I could take it after that dream from last night.'_ My thoughts were frantic.

The memory of the erotic dream haunted me. In it, my demon lover had taken some very pleasurable liberties with my body. He had licked and kissed and tasted every inch of my flesh. His fangs had left sweet stinging trails over my ass, my breasts, my neck. 

But before the main event happened my alarm went off. I woke up sweating and my body pulsing for completion. Not to mention embarrassed for thinking about the one demon who likely would kill me for thinking such thoughts about him. To make matters worse, there had been no time to “take care” of my little problem. So I jumped in the shower, got dressed, and ran to the well house. Knowing it would be a long day having to deal with my sexual frustration.

Inuyasha and I agreed that I would come back to the feudal era first thing this morning. Honestly, I was a little surprised he hadn't come and taken me out of bed at the crack of dawn. 

Inuyasha was not known for his patience, and we had shards to collect. And a spider to kill. Wind tunnels to close and family and lovers to avenge. My needs came last to everyone else's.

The claw on my hip flexed slightly, it drew my attention back to the present. Back to who was holding me. My heart pounded in my chest and it was difficult to get breath into my lungs.

The demon who held me was wearing a white haori with a red and white cherry blossom pattern at the bottom of the long flowing sleeves. A purple and yellow sash tied in an intricate bow around his waist and spiked armor across his chest and shoulder. White silk hakama encased strong hips and long legs. Black boots on his feet.

_'Well, Kami damn it all. My life can't ever go as I planned, can it? Nooo. Never.'_ I felt like cursing my bad luck, but it would do me no good.

I looked up at the mighty Lord of The Western Lands Sesshomaru and sighed. He was looking straight ahead completely focused on flying to wherever he was taking me, we were going too fast for me to do anything other than hanging on. So that's what I did, my arms wrapped around his waist and I hung on for dear life. 

His scent reached my nose, he smelled like out of doors and a masculine scent I couldn't quite place my finger on. It was nice and I found myself trying to take in as much of the scent as I could. I buried my face into the silk of his clothing telling myself I was just trying to keep the wind out of my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I buried my face deeper into his side.

_'He had better have a very good reason for kidnapping me! Inuyasha is gonna be pissed when I don't show when I should.'_ I was going to be in so much trouble when Inuyasha found out.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to reach what I thought had to be our destination. We landed in a small clearing deep in the forest, a large rock formation was to one side of the clearing. 

Sesshomaru released his hold on me and stepped back forcing me to let go of his haori. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the rocks.

"Come." He said cold emotionless. The sound of his voice made me shiver. His impatience showed in his tense form and firm unyielding grip. I didn't know what he wanted and going into that cave with him did not seem like a good idea.

"Sesshomaru? Why have you brought me here?" He ignored me and pulled me after him. I made an attempt to pull my hand away but he kept me firmly in his grasp.

As we got closer I saw a green barrier covering the entrance to the opening of a cave. I had to jog after him to keep up with his long strides, but instead of slowing he simply pulled more each time I stumbled. We entered the cave, he ignored the barrier and hauled me in after him.

I looked around and saw that this was where Sesshomaru’s little pack had camped. It took a little while for my eyes to adjust to the dim interior, there was a small fire, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. 

Rin was curled up next to Ah-Un sleeping fitfully. She was shaking and covered in sweat. She started to cough and did not stop for several moments. My heart leaped into my throat even the mildest of colds could be fatal in this time period. I went to Rin and placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning up! I needed to work fast to get her fever down.

“How long has she had this fever? Other than the fever and cough, what are her symptoms?” I turned to Jaken. “Jaken is there somewhere to get water we need to make some tea and get Rin to take some medicine. It’s a good thing I restocked all the fever reducers and cold meds last night,” I knew I was rambling but I couldn't seem to help it. I dug into my huge yellow backpack and started looking for the “sick” first aid kit rather than the more often used “injured” one. 

Muttering to myself about the proper dosage of the meds I pulled the large blue box out of the backpack and started getting out what I wanted Rin to take the first Tylenol and then if her fever didn’t start to go down Motrin. Cough syrup to help her sleep better. I pulled out the electronic thermometer and took her temperature by ear. 101.3 it wasn't too bad but definitely needed to be dealt with.

I would have killed for some popsicles or even ice to have the girl suck on to help with hydration and lowering her body temp from the inside out. But I didn't have any and couldn't get any without going back home. I grabbed out my sleeping bag and set it up for the little girl. Just when I was going to ask Sesshomaru to move Rin to my sleeping bag, I realized that he hadn’t answered my questions.

“Sesshomaru! I need to know how long has she had a fever and how long has she been coughing like that and are there any other symptoms?!” I snapped at him walking up and poking him in the chest. I needed to know how bad Rin was sick! And his royal pain in my ass just was not helping at all.

My eyes darted up and I looked him in the face for the first time. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow and stared down at me. I held my breath. My heart pounded against my rib cage. So poking Sesshomaru was not the smartest thing to do.

' _Yup Kagome girl you have some kind of death wish don’t you? Poking Lord Sesshomaru was not a good idea.'_

“She has a wet cough and she has had the fever for 2 days not this bad though. She also said her throat hurts,” he replied dully. “And I suggest you remove your finger from this Sesshomaru’s person and see to Rin.” His eyes and voice were both cold and unyielding. I thought I saw a flash of red.

I flushed and turned at the sound of Jaken coming back with a bucket of water. I pulled out a teapot and filled it up and set it in the coals at the edge of the banked fire. I decided to do exactly what he said was probably the best way to stay alive.

I grabbed the Tylenol and hoped that Rin wouldn't fuss at swallowing the pills. I could carry a lot more doses in pills then I could liquid and Shippo was the only child in our group and as a full demon rarely got sick. And the few times he had I had just run back home and grabbed the bottle mom still kept for Souta. I could always make Sesshomaru take me back to the well if I needed different supplies, maybe.

I walked over and knelt down by the young girl. “Rin? Honey, I need you to wake up and take some medication for me.” I coaxed her awake slowly. She stirred and rolled over so she was face up. And her eyes blinked open. She was pale and tired-looking it broke my heart.

“Kagome-sama? Did Sesshomaru-sama get you? Rin wanted you very badly.” She sat up slowly with me supporting her back. She gave me a weak smile and a soft hug.

“Yes, Little One he did. Now I need you to swallow these two pills whole don't chew them they taste very bad. Have a drink of my water bottle ok?” Rin had asked for me. I wasn't sure what to think about that. Rin had never been this attached to me before.

So I moved on to things I did know how to handle. I handed the girl the pills and the bottle. Watching her take them with very little trouble. “Now come on over to my sleeping bag and lay back down I will have some tea and soup ready for you soon try to get some rest, Honey. Once you eat something I will give you something for your cough and let you sleep.” 

I guided Rin to the sleeping bag and tucked her in. I pressed my lips to her forehead giving her a kiss. Then I set about making some soup. Thinking about the supplies I had in my bag and what was easy to get here I nodded I had some bullion cubes and some dry rice it would be hydrating easy on her throat and stomach and give her a few nutrients so I pulled out the needed supplies a very small pot and the small jar of bouillon cubes and a small bag of rice. I went back to the fire and filled the pot added 3 cubes and tossed a handful of rice in it and put a lid on it and set it next to the coals with the teapot. I turned and looked at the girl and found her sleeping.

I sighed and stood up taking my first good look around the cave it was big enough for everyone to be in here comfortably there was a smallish hole in the ceiling so the smoke escaped. Jaken hadn't been gone long so there had to be either a spring somewhere in the cave system or close by outside.

“You know, you didn't have to kidnap me. I would have come if you had asked. I love Rin. She’s such a sweet little girl, ” I whispered. I knew he could hear me just fine and I refused to interrupt any more of Rin’s rest then was strictly necessary.

“Hn,” he grunted at me and I could feel my blood pressure rising.

_I have to leave before I lose my temper all over the Lord of the Western Lands and his arrogant ass. What I wouldn't give to see his smug ass covered in mud and his hair all tangled. I would laugh and laugh and laugh and die a horrible death. But hey, it might be worth it._

All I could think about was getting away from the rude arrogant Daiyoukai that was taking up way too much space with his sexy self… Sure ok, he's hot as hell and he could be straight up physically perfect if not for him missing the arm Inuyasha had cut off. I had always felt kind of guilty about that. But right now I am mad at him he didn't have to kidnap me and Rin didn't have to suffer for 2 days.

_Oh hell, I need to get away for a minute too much is going on. I need to let everyone know I will be gone for a few days maybe once Rin is down for the night and resting well he will take me to tell Inuyasha._

I stomped out of the cave for some fresh air. I looked around the small clearing seeing tons of flowers of every color I wondered if this was a normal campsite for them. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't realize that Sesshomaru had followed me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Miko startled when I touched her shoulder. I wasn't sure how she would react to Rin's confession. I was also very certain that the fiery little woman in front of me was going to unleash holy hell in just a few moments. She didn't take well to being told what to do, I knew that, but she would give me the respect due to me.

I decided to head that off. I didn't want her riling up my beast. He had an obsession with her that I wasn't sure I liked. And each time she stood up to us he focused on her more. It was a dangerous game to play. Especially when she had no idea what she was doing to either me or my beast. He had become possessive and was pushing for me to take her away from the whelp.

My beast did not like that the miko was part of Inuyasha’s pack he wanted her for himself it didn't matter that we had never been more than shaky allies at best. He wanted to take her and claim her.

“Miko, calm yourself. Rin will be fine.” I needed her to back down and quickly.

“Yes, Rin will be fine. No thanks to you. Why did you wait so long to get her help?” she snapped. This was not going my way. Her powers had started to slip from her control. They curled around her in an odd mix of pink and blue and purple, where the two energies mixed. Her power crackled along my skin it had a bite to it but it was not a threat to me.

“Rin wanted you Miko, not anyone else. She was cared for during her entire illness. When this Sesshomaru sensed you return he got you and brought you here for Rin.” My beast was trying his hardest to wrench control from me. 

_Little female is powerful. She takes care of our pup. She should be our female._ I tried to ignore the persistent beast.

“Somehow I have the feeling the Lord of the Western Lands was waiting for little human me to come back. You grabbed me as soon as I reached the well. No way was that enough time to fly there and get me after sensing me if you weren’t sitting there waiting. You know you could have asked Inuyasha to come to get me. He would have for Rin,” the feisty little woman stood there with her hands on her hips glaring up at me.

Her faith in Inuyasha set my teeth on edge. I didn't want this little female to have such complete and utter trust in my worthless half breed brother.

The idea of asking my crude half brother for anything raised my hackles and made my beast rattle his cage. I was sure that if I had been in my real form the hair from neck to tail would have been standing on edge. My beast growled hating the name of my half brother coming from the small woman's lips. The beast saw Inuyasha as competition both for a place in the pack and for the woman standing before me. I tried very hard to ignore and put him off that particular idea.

We had nothing to prove we didn't want the priestess! And maybe if I kept telling myself that I would actually believe it.

“This Sesshomaru does not nor will I ever need the help of Inuyasha,” I growled down at her my site going slightly red I knew my beast was trying to take over. She had no idea how close the beast was to escaping my tight control. If we didn’t need her to take care of our pup I was sure the beast would have pinned her to the ground by now and made her submit. He might just do that yet.

_Make bitch submit. Make her obedient. Make her ours._ The beast growled and howled in my head. 

_No! Now be quiet and go back to your corner._

_NO! Make her ours._

“Miko you will stop your willful disobedience! This Sesshomaru retrieved you to care for Rin and that is what you will do.” I invaded her personal space leaning down intending to intimidate her. Kagome stared back at me, her power flared stronger. 

_She challenges her Alpha. Make her submit!_ My beast paced in my head wanting nothing more than to put the Miko in her place, and if my beast had anything to say about it was under me sweaty hot and begging. I snarled back at my beast. Now was not the time or place for such things. We were not her Alpha it wasn't our place to make her do anything but care for Rin.

“Inuyasha might be a jerk sometimes but he wouldn't have let Rin suffer.” Kagome pushed me back and my beast took hold. My eyes bled to red my marking grew jagged.

“You question this Sesshomaru's care of his pup?” my beast did not like that the female he had taken an interest in was questioning our care of our pack. She would not find us suitable if she thought we didn't take care of what was ours. Not that I minded but it enraged the beast.

Faster then she realized what was happening my beast had Kagome pinned to the ground and snapped our teeth at her throat but instead of submission and fear. We smelled arousal and anger.

“I know you care for Rin but there was no reason to delay her care when Inuyasha could have gotten me if she wanted me so badly. I wouldn't have minded.” She tried to push our head away from her throat but we would not be moved. The scent of her arousal was doing interesting things to both my beast and myself. My cock grew hard and my beast still in charge of our body ground it into her pelvis.

Kagome’s eyes grew large and round. The scent of her desire spiked and she again tried to move me off of her. Her small soft hands pressed against my chest and shoulders. She grabbed onto my armor tried to use the bone to push me away from her, I would not be moved.

“What are you doing Sesshomaru?” her voice was soft and breathy, she wiggled against our hold on her. She wouldn't get away unless we let her go. The thought excited the beast in me made me want to keep her right where she was. But I refused to force her I would not disgrace myself or my family line in such a way. She was not ours and I did not want her.

“You will submit Miko if you don't my beast will force you to” I growled in her ear. Her heart rate sped up but again she did not smell of fear, excitement, and arousal. I was beginning to think the miko had a fetish for dangerous things. And there was nothing in this world more dangerous than me.

“What do you want me to do? I don't know how to submit Sesshomaru,” Kagome replied. A bright red blush crept up her skin from her breasts to her ears. The heat from it spiked her scent. And made a growl lodge in our throat.

“Bare your neck Miko turn your head to the side do not look this Sesshomaru directly in the eyes,” I sent out a silent prayer she would do as I told her and to my surprise she did.

Kagome closed her eyes, turned her head to the side away from my face and bared her neck to me. My beast howled in my mind seeing her submission as a sign of something far deeper. Before I realized his plan my beast latched on to her neck. We licked and sucked and kissed one spot until she had a nice dark mark. This pleased the beast and simply left me confused. This was not making her submit this was marking her. The beast should have just run our fangs across her throat not this. 

She didn’t fight back she arched into our touch, she made small whining noises in her throat that sounded like pleas to my beast. Very very slowly I removed my person from her. I was panting and trying to get my beast back under control I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see the glazed and aroused look in the Miko's eyes if I saw that now I would throw her back down on the ground and have my way with her no matter the consequences. I had to get away from her quickly. 

Hunting I would go hunt. Yes, that would calm the beast and I would prove to the stubborn Miko that I could take care of those that are mine. I would turn lust into blood lust I would redirect my energy to protect my territory and pack.

“There is a stream in that direction, go straighten yourself out. This Sesshomaru will go hunt,” I pointed to the location of the stream and took off before the beast could do any more damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru left me sitting there on the ground staring after him. I was so confused, first, he seemed ready to rip my head off then he gives me a hockey. My mind and body didn't know which emotion to go with it was stuck somewhere between arousal and confusion.

_That bastard gave me a hickey! What the hell was that about? The few times I had to submit to Inuyasha he had gently bit my throat not sucked up a hickey so dark and big it looked black and purple. Maybe that was punishment for defying him?_

I decided to take his advice. I would go to the stream and wash my face, I had barely been here an hour and already I was mentally exhausted. Soon Inuyasha would realize I hadn't returned when I said I would. What would Inuyasha say when he saw this ridiculously large hickey on the side of my neck. Why did I have to like it so much? Being pinned under Sesshomaru just reminded me of my dream from this morning.

He had pinned me to a tree in my dream kissed across my shoulder up my neck. He had sucked on my ear and growled how much he had wanted me. He had stripped me of my clothes tossed me on to his fur and proceeded to lick kiss and nip every inch of my skin but never where I desperately wanted him to. He stayed away from my breasts and sex. He did pay particular attention to my neck and ass though it had me begging and whining for more.

_Come on Kagome girl. He will never want that from you. You're just some weak little human girl. He will never want you like that. But then why did he have an erection when he pinned me? Why did he grind it against me?_

I wandered in the general direction he had pointed it didn't take long before I came to a fast deep moving stream the water was ice cold and felt fantastic against my neck and face. I took a few more calming breaths and decided it was time to go check on Rin and her meal. No matter what was going on with Sesshomaru, Rin was the reason I was here so she was my priority.

I made my way back to the cave trying to push the entire incident with the demon lord from my mind I had a sick little girl to focus on. To my surprise, the barrier he had over the cave let me in with no resistance. Evidently, he didn't see me as a threat to his pack, that was good, I guess.

Rin was still sleeping peacefully and when I checked her forehead it felt like the Tylenol was doing its job. I took her temperature again and saw it was on its way down.

I sat down and waited for the soup to be done, and for Sesshomaru to get back. I looked around again to see if there was anything that needed to be done but there were already several containers of water and a large stack of firewood. I sighed and drug my backpack over next to Rin.

I might as well get some homework done since I am going to be sitting here doing nothing for a while. I took out several of my school books a few pens a pencil and a couple of notebooks, as well as my list of assignments. Since I didn't know how long I would be here caring for Rin I figured I would at least try to do something productive. So I pulled my math book in front of me and got to work. I worked for a few hours before getting up to stretch my back. I put my hands on my hips and bent as far backward as I could without falling. I sighed at the satisfying pop of my spine realigning.

The sound of Rin coughing drew my attention from my assignment. I set my school work aside and went to Rin. Her fever seemed to be gone but she still needed to take some cough syrup and eat. 

I checked the simple soup and saw that the rice had cooked through and was ready. I pulled out a travel mug and filled it about halfway. I gently woke Rin and gave her a dose of cough suppressant. 

“Come on Honey once you eat this. You can go back to sleep, ” I coaxed her into a sitting position and handed her the mug. “Drink it slowly it's hot.” I grabbed out a spare sweater and wrapped it around Rin’s small shoulders. 

I sat back down and continued with my school work I had gotten more done in the few hours here than in weeks with the inutechi. I moved from Math to History homework. Steadily working through the list of assignments I needed to finish this month.

As the morning turned to afternoon and the cave got darker I began to wonder where Sesshomaru was. And if Inuyasha was looking for me yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes bleed to red and my claws lengthened. I needed to turn this lust into something else or I would rush back and take my idiot half brother's Miko as my own. I didn't want that. No matter what my beast wanted I did not want her like that. 

I ran I wasn't running away though oh no the great Sesshomaru runs from no one. I was hunting. And maybe if I kept telling myself that I would believe it. I tried to block out the memory of her soft and submissive under us the feel of our mouth on her neck the feel of her small hands pushing against our chest and shoulders. The memory caused a tingle to shoot through me. I was hard and wanting and furious about it.

My beast wanted the little weak human woman. And I just did not understand why. Why did her defiance excite my beast why did he crave those moments where she would stand tall and give us her temper? Why couldn't he be obsessed with someone else? Anyone else.

I cut my way through lesser demons left and right clearing the entire area of anything that could even remotely be considered a threat to my pack. Really none of these stupid weak demons were a threat but I needed to work some of this energy off that did not involve ripping the Miko's short-covering off of her and having my way with her marking her mating her spilling my seed into her waiting womb.

My claws ripped through yet another demon. No matter how many I killed. The lust simply seemed to grow. This would not do.

_Beast what have you done? Why does the lust grow?_

_Female is fertile take her make her ours. I want her._

Growling loudly not caring who heard me because anyone who came upon me at this moment would die.

_SHE IS NOT OURS! She belongs to Inuyasha._

_You would let the pup take our female?_

_SHE IS NOT OURS. I DON'T WANT HER!_

The beast laughed. _Then why are you so hard you hurt? Why did you put a claiming mark on her?_

_I don't know. Ok, I don't know._

_You do know. She is our female. She tends our pup. Our pup wanted her when she was ill. She will be our mate._

_NO, she is human weak under our notice not fit to have our offspring._

_You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me._

I ran my bloody hands through my hair in aggravation. That's when I realized I was covered from head to toe in blood it dripped off my hands and from the tips of my hair. I had killed every last demon within a 20-mile radius of the cave. But I hadn't actually hunted as I said I would. 

_We must clean ourselves and bring back game._

_Yes, show her how you can provide._

_That is not what I meant._

_Is it not?_

_NO._

_Hn._ Sometimes I really hated my beast.

I walked to the river that was close to our cave and stripped. I couldn't let her or Rin see me like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru had been gone for such a long time it was well into late afternoon now and still he hadn't returned. I gave Rin her meds and let her sleep in a day or two she would be fine she just needed sleep. 

I moved to the entrance of the cave when the sun had stopped shining into it and made it hard to read my homework. I had actually gotten most of my work done today. I shook my head imagine that a whole day and I had gotten 2 weeks' worth of school work done. Maybe I could get Sesshomaru to let me go home so I could turn it in and grab some more.

I had used or drank most of my water so I decided to go to the river to fill up my water bottles. I dug several stainless steel bottles out of my bag and headed off in the direction of the river.

  
  


As I got closer I could hear growls and snarls and became scared. I hadn't brought my bow. Hell, I didn't even have it with my it was sitting in Kaede's hut waiting for me to come to grab them.

Maybe Sesshomaru was fighting? My curiosity got the better of me and I walked out into the small clearing near the edge of the river. And there he was a naked blood-covered Sesshomaru who seemed to be arguing with himself. 

His eyes would flash from red to gold and back his claws would lengthen and shorten. He seemed to be having a difficult time controlling himself and my plan of watching him fight seemed like a very bad one all of a sudden.

I must have made some noise because as soon as I tried to slowly back out of the clearing his red eyes snapped to me and a smile spread across his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I kept backing away but he advanced stalking me cornering me against a tight group of trees.

"Do I scare you miko?" His voice was rough growling I never heard it like that before. I looked into his eyes they were blood red they matched the liquid dripping off his hair and body.

"A little bit but I don't think you will hurt me. But I don't know why you seem to be struggling right now, I have never seen you like this before." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth "Are you ok Sesshomaru-sama?" I tried again.

"Yes, little miko I am OK. At least I am now." He invaded my personal space crowding me to the trees not letting me get away.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I lowered my eyes it seemed like a very bad idea to challenge a naked blood-covered Sesshomaru.

A growl ripped from his chest and he closed the distance between us. "That is a very dangerous question little Miko. Very very dangerous."

"I...I don't understand Sesshomaru. I just came to fill the water bottles. I didn't mean to walk in on your bath."

"Hn." He stepped back. "Fill your bottles woman and leave."

"Yes ok." I ran to the river and filled the bottles as quickly as I could. I wanted to run away but he was watching me like a dog watches a squirrel before tearing off after it. I was sure if I ran he would chase and I wasn't sure what would happen when he caught me. And he would catch me I would have no hope of escape.

I walked back to the cave as calmly and quietly as I could. I didn't want to draw Sesshomaru's attention again. I thought about sitting in the sunshine and doing more homework but decided I should check on Rin instead.

I walked in and saw her sitting up in my sleeping bag looking around.

"Kagome-sama where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked in her sweet little girl voice.

"He is bathing Rin I am sure he will be back soon. Why don't you lay back down and drink some tea." I answered her. I didn't want the young girl to know he was covered in blood may be wounded. I hadn't been able to see any wounds but there had been so much blood even his hair had been soaked. I had never seen him so dirty so seemingly out of control. It scared me a bit as well as excited me. And I wondered when he would let me go back to Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched her as she fled from me. The scent of her fear and arousal was thick in the air. She had never feared me before. And the scent was not pleasant to me now. I didn't believe she was actually scared of me now but scared of all the blood that covered me. I must have looked savage to her. 

The red red blood dripped from my hair and ran down my skin it had started to dry congeal. It was getting sticky and uncomfortable so I made my way into the river and sat on the river bottom it was deep enough to cover me completely while I sat on the river bed my hair swept downstream the current rinsing the blood from it.

_Why did you push her like that?_ My beast spoke up.

_To show you that she is weak that she fears us._

_Hn. Did it work?_

_No._

I heard the laughing barks from my infernal other half.

_We will have her and the harder you try to chase her away the more I will push to have her. She is ours, our female, our mate, OURS._

_Hn._ I didn't have the energy to fight with him any longer so I just ignored him. I was tired so very tired I had tended Rin for the past few days when she had fallen ill. But I knew very little of human sickness and Jaken was no better, usually, the small girl tended to herself but this time the fever had come on and she had fallen into a deep sleep. I had gotten very concerned when Jaken had been unable to wake her to make her drink. So I had gone to my idiot half brother’s village looking for the one person my pup had wanted the miko Kagome.

She had been right though I would never admit it I had been waiting for her, in fact, I had been sitting in the bottom of the well waiting for her to come back to this time. I had decided to go and beat Inuyasha into submission if the miko had not returned by the afternoon but it had not been necessary. She had come and she hadn't fought when I grabbed her and flew away with her she hadn't even screamed. I had smelled arousal from her then too she had looked down at my arm circling her waist and she had become aroused, it had made my temper shorter than I had meant for it to be. 

All my problems stemmed from the infuriating miko that belonged to my worthless brother. Yes, all my problems stemmed from two small weak human females. How far the great Killing Perfection had fallen.

  
  
  
  



End file.
